Gesture detection and recognition can be used to provide new and more intuitive interfaces to electronic devices. The goal of gesture recognition is to interpret human gestures via mathematical algorithms. Generally speaking, gestures can originate from any bodily motion or state, but most often originate from the face or hand of a human user, e.g., in the manner of hand gestures. Gesture recognition is often looked to as a way for computers to begin to understand human body language, in order to provide a more convenient and/or intuitive interface between machines and humans than text-based interfaces and Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs), which typically limit the majority of electronic device input to a keyboard, a mouse, and possibly a touchpad. Thus, gesture detection and recognition can enable humans to interact more naturally with machines without requiring the use of mechanical input devices.